permutedpressfandomcom-20200214-history
David Conyers
David Conyers is a science fiction and horror writer and editor from Adelaide, South Australia. He co-edited Permuted Press' forthcoming Cthulhu Unbound 3 with Brian M. Sammons, and has appeared in the Permuted Press anthologies Cthulhu Unbound 2, Best New Tales of the Apocalypse, and Monstrous: 20 Tales of Giant Creature Terror. David is best known for his Major Harrison Peel series with the collection The Spiraling Worm (co-authored with John Sunseri) and the sequel novellas The Eye of Infinty and The R'lyeh Singularity (co-authored with Brian M Sammons). This series follows the adventures of a former Australian Army spy turned NSA consultant, who battles the forces of H.P. Lovecraft's horrors wherever they appear across the Earth, or across the universe. David has been nominated for numerous awards including the Aeon, Australian Shadows, Ditmar and Aurealis, and has made the preliminary ballot for the Bram Stoker Awards. Since 2007 he has been a reviewer and interviewer with the Irish speculative fiction magazine, Albedo One. He has won the Australian Horror Writers Associations Fiction Award twice. Outside of writing and editing, David holds a Bachelor degree in civil engineering, but works in corporate marketing and communications specialising in tender writing. He has travelled extensively in six continents, and is married with a young daughter. Harrison Peel Series *''The Spiraling Worm'' with John Sunseri (Chaosium, 2007) *''The Eye of Infinity'' (Perilous Press, 2011) *''The R'lyeh Singularity'' with Brian M. Sammons in Cthulhu Unbound 3 (Permuted Press, forthcoming) Short stories *"Expectant Green" with John Kenny, Jupiter Magazine #35 (2012) *"The Nightmare Dimension" in Rage Against the Machine, (Brimstone Press, 2011) *"The Advertising Imperative" in Ticon4.com (2011) *"Winds of Nzambi" with David Kernot in Midnight Echo #6 (2011) *"Emergency Rebuild" in Andromeda Spaceways Inflight Magazine #43 (2010) *"The Uncertainty Bridge" in Jupiter Magazine #30 (2010) *"Sister of the Sands" in Cthulhu's Dark Cults ''(Chaosium 2010) *"Dream Machine" in ''Scenes from the Second Storey ''(Morrigan Books, 2010) *"Sweet as Decay" with David Witteveen in ''Macabre ''(Brimstone Press, 2010) *"The Octagon" in Jupiter Magazine #26 (2009) *"Black Water" in ''Jupiter Magazine #24 (2009) *"The Garden Fortress" in Thrilling Tales #4 (Rainfall Books, 2009) *"The Lord of the Law" in The Fourth Black Book of Horror (Mortbury Press, 2009) *"Six-Legged Shadows" with Brian M Sammons in Monstrous, (Permuted Press, 2009) *"Homo Canis" in 2008 Award Winning Australian Writing (Melbourne Books, 2008) *"Redemption Slot Machine" in Antipodean SF #''117 (2008) *"Hell's Ambassador" in ''Black Box (Brimstone Press, 2008) *"Soft Viscosity" in 2012 (Twelfth Planet Press, 2008) *"Cactus" in Midnight Echo #1 (Australian Horror Writers Association, 2008) *"Terraformer" in Andromeda Spaceways Inflight Magazine #37 (2008) *"Subtle Invasion" in The Black Book of Horror (''Mortbury Press, 2007). Reprinted in ''Best New Tales of the Apocalypse (Permuted Press, forthcoming) *"The Swelling" in Cthulhu Australis Vol. 2 (Rainfall Books, 2007) *"As Above, So Below" in Secrets of Kenya (Chaosium 2007) *“From the Sick Trees” in Cthulhu Australis Vol.1 (Rainfall Books 2007) *“Screaming Crawler” in In Lovecraft's Shadow #1 (Tenoka Press, 2007) *"Outside, Looking In" in Hardboilded Cthulhu (Elder Signs Press, 2006) *"Regrowth" in Arkham Tales (Chaosium, 2006) *"Aftermath" in Agog! Ripping Reads (Agog! Press, 2006) *“Three Shots” in Horror Carousel #4 (Loki Press, 2006) *"The Faceless Watchers" in Lovecraft's Weird Mysteries #10 (2005) *"Solvent Hunger" in Book of Dark Wisdom #5 (Elder Signs Press, 2005) *"Vanishing Curves" in Book of Dark Wisdom #3 ''(Elder Signs Press, 2004) *“A Shared Romance” in ''Dreaming in R'lyeh #2 (Night Platform Press, 2003) Harrison Peel Short Stories *"The Masked Messenger" with John Goodrich in Andromeda Spaceways Inflight Magazine #52 (2011) *"Stomach Acid" with Brian M Sammons in Cthulhu Unbound 2 (Permuted Press, 2009) *"The Spiraling Worm" with John Sunseri in The Spiraling Worm (Chaosium, 2007) *"Weapon Grade" in The Spiraling Worm (Chaosium 2007) *"Impossible Object" in The Spiraling Worm (Chaosium 2007) *"Made of Meat" in The Spiraling Worm (Chaosium 2007) *"False Containment" in Horrors Beyond (Elder Signs Press, 2005) Anthologies and Magazines *''Midnight Echo #6: The Science Fiction Horror Special'' with Jason Fischer and David Kernot (Australian Horror Writers Association, 2011) *''Cthulhu Unbound 3'' with Brian M. Sammons (Permuted Press, forthcoming) *''Cthulhu's Dark Cults (Chaosium, 2010) *''Undead & Unbound with Brian M. Sammons (Chaosium, forthcoming) External links *David Conyers official website *David Conyers on Wikipedia Category:Authors Category:Editors